


Dawn's Wish

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Humiliation, Mind Control, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: What if Halfrek had granted Dawn a different wish?





	Dawn's Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It had been a good day for Halfrek. She had granted the wishes of no fewer than five teens, one who would later find he had in fact been living on a goldmine, another who would finally find the courage to come out of the closet, and the other three would return home to find their parents brutally murdered. And sure, they might not all see it at the time, and they would most likely never thank her for it, but she had given them what they wanted, and more importantly, Halfrek had given them justice.

Justice was something Halfrek had never received when she was human, but as a justice demon, which was what she was despite what her sisters who call themselves vengeance demons thought, Halfrek was able to bring justice to those in need, and no one seemed more in need than children. Poor defenceless children, who needed her help.

Posing as a guidance counsellor Halfrek was normally able to reach her wish filling quota in less than a week. Sometimes in a single day. And today, had been a very good day. And it wasn't over, she still had one more child to see. The one she was here for.

"Hey, erm... is this the right place?" Dawn asked.

Unable to stop herself from noticing the swell of Dawn's ripening breasts Halfrek considered that perhaps child was an inappropriate word for the teen. Then, ignoring her previous thought, Halfrek smiled and said, "If you're Dawn Summers, then yes."

"Oh, good. Cause I'm her." Dawn said, realising she was being lame and quickly sitting, "And you're..."

"Call me Hallie." Halfrek said, a warm welcoming smile on her face.

Oh God no, one of those 'I'm still cool' grown ups Dawn thought, before giving her best fake but not obviously fake smile, "Well, Hallie... since there's only like, ten minutes left of my detention, how about just letting me go? I'm really sorry for talking back to Ms Andrews, and I swear I'll never, ever do it again."

"Why? Is there some where you need to be Dawn?" Halfrek asked.

"Yeah... my house." Dawn sighed, and then when she saw the counsellor's face added, "Not because I want to be there or anything. I kinda prefer detention actually."

"Why's that Dawn?" Halfrek asked soothingly.

Dawn bit her lip. She didn't want to have social services taking her away, but at the same time it would be good to vent her frustrations. So that's exactly what Dawn did, "It's my sister. She's always been bossy but lately it's been unbearable. Just because... some stuff happened a few times, I have to come straight home and stay there every night, even though... stuff hasn't happened in weeks, and it's not because her method is working, it's because nobody freaking cares. Willow even said the ritual of... whatever, was over, but Buffy's all, 'Dawn hasn't been kidnapped in weeks, things are better this way, blah blah blah'."

"She sounds..." Halfrek began.

"She's such a control freak." Dawn interrupted, "She's got Mom and everyone else wrapped around her little finger. Mom never punishes her anymore. For anything. But I wish..."

"Yes?" Halfrek asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh God, I'm so late." Dawn said, looking away from the clock on the wall which had briefly caught her attention, "Last time I was a minute late she totally flipped out and lectured me for like an hour. This time I'm totally screwed. She'll take away my phone privileges, my TV time, and anything else she can think of. Then she'll probably give me that spanking she's been threatening me with. Oh God, I'm not even going to be allowed to take the bus anymore. No, she's going to want to pick me up and take me here. And she'll probably want to come to school with me, or shove a tracking device up my butt, or something!"

"Well..." Halfrek began.

"Who am I kidding?" Dawn interrupted, "She'll probably have me home schooled. That way she can make sure I never go anywhere without a Slayer bodyguard. Oh God, they'll probably end up being my tutors too. Even though Buffy's like this close to flunking out of Sunnydale U and Faith never even made it through high school. I'm probably smarter than both of them combined!"

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Halfrek said softly, pausing only briefly before adding, "I wish I could do something for you."

"Well you can't." Dawn said bitterly, "No one can. She's the Slayer. The centre of the universe and everyone has to bow down and obey her. Well you know what? I wish the almighty Slayer and everyone else had to obey me, then..."

"Done!" Halfrek said, her daemonic voice shining through as she concentrated on not changing form.

"What?" Dawn stammered in confusion.

"I said we're done here sweetie." Halfrek smiled warmly, holding out her hand, "Thanks for coming."

"Erm, sure." Dawn said, shaking the hand that was offered to her.

"And Dawn." Halfrek said, keeping hold of Dawn's hand for a moment, "If you think you're being treated unfairly confront your sister. Tell her how you really feel. Be honest with her. I have a feeling that she'll be a lot more accommodating than you might think."

That didn't sound like a good idea but Dawn nodded and dismissively said, "Sure, whatever."

Watching the retreating teen Halfrek smiled. It probably wasn't what her boss had been hoping for, but this wish had possibilities.

*

Dawn was barely out of the guidance counsellor's door when she spotted Buffy advancing on her, the blonde having what Dawn could only describe as a crazed look in her eye.

"Detention Dawn, really?" Buffy scolded as she reached the troublesome brunette.

"I was about to come straight home. You didn't have to come." Dawn grumbled.

Buffy practically fumed, "Oh, I had to come because you've obviously proven that blah blah blah..."

Dawn had gotten very good at ignoring her big sister while pretending like she was listening. All she really needed to do was add a little 'yeah', 'uh-huh', or 'whatever' to the 'conversation' and she was all set. She was pretty sure Buffy was only talking to hear the sound of her own voice anyway because she pretty much repeated the same things over and over all the way home. Sadly it didn't stop there as Dawn found herself forced a sit down and listen to her sister continue rambling, until finally she heard something which got her attention, "What?"

"I don't want to Dawnie, but if you keep this up, what other choice do I have?" Buffy questioned, before adding with a sigh, "Now go do your homework."

"You go do my homework." Dawn grumbled softly, not caring that Buffy would hear it as clear as day thanks to her Slayer hearing. The brunette was actually hoping to antagonise the blonde into a fight, but to Dawn surprise instead of snapping at her Buffy marched over to her bag, grabbed it and took it into the dining room. Following in confusion Dawn watched as Buffy sat down, got out the younger Summers girls' calculus book and started writing in it, "What are you doing?"

"You're homework." Buffy said dismissively, then after she'd realised what she'd just said added, "Wait, why am I... what... DAWN!"

Dawn gulped as she watched Buffy try and fail to figure out what was going on, then try and fail to stop doing the brunette's homework, then try and succeed at glaring at her.

"What? I didn't..." Dawn began, and then her mind flashed back to less than an hour ago, "Oh."

"Oh what? What did you do?" Buffy snapped angrily.

"Well... it's probably nothing." Dawn said, noticing how high pitch her nervous tone was, "But I kinda... used the words I wish in front of the school's guidance counsellor, who I've never seen before, so I guess it's possible she could have been..."

"A VENGEANCE DEMON!" Buffy yelled angrily, "You let a vengeance demon grant a wish! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? Oh of course you do, you're just too stupid to remember."

"Hey, it's not like her name tag said vengeance demon on it. How was I supposed to know?" Dawn protested, quickly adding when she saw the look on Buffy's face, "But hey, on the bright side we know what's going on, and we know how to deal with it. All you need to do is find her and destroy her amulet. Easy."

"No, vengeance demons can teleport. So even if I catch up to her she can get away in the blink of an eye. And who knows how long it will take me to find the right one. So no Dawn, not easy. The exact opposite of easy. God, why do you have to make things so difficult? Why do I have to spend half my life cleaning up your messes? Why... hey wait, get back here! Undo this!" Buffy yelled, realising too late that she should have waited to vent until after she made Dawn stop what was happening, "You get back here right now or else I swear..."

"No talking." Dawn called out, smiling widely as silence filled the house.

Finally, Dawn's prayers had been answered. Her sister had an off switch.

*

"You missed a spot." Dawn called out.

Buffy scowled at her but continued dusting, which was the last of the household chores Dawn was supposed to do.

Figuring she was going to get punished now no matter what Dawn had decided to take full advantage of her new and improved sister. Her homework for next week was done, the dinner had been fully prepared and put on a timer so it would be ready for when their Mom got back, and all the hoovering, dusting, etc was now pretty much done. Along the way Dawn had made Buffy do somersaults, cartwheels, handstands and a few zippy little moves Dawn couldn't really name for her amusement. She even made her sister dance one time, although once had been more than enough. The problem was their Mom still wouldn't be back for a while and Dawn was running out of ideas.

What Dawn should do next was send Buffy for a run around the house, make sure the blonde was so exhausted that when she inevitably tattled on her at least the Slayer would be too tired to extract any vengeance. However Buffy was still going to tell on her, and sooner or later get her revenge, so Dawn might as well turn it up a notch.

There was one idea which had been floating around in Dawn's mind as she learnt Buffy had to do what she said. Well, there were a number of ideas, but there was one in particular that she couldn't stop thinking about. Something she just might be able to get away with without revealing some of her more... twisted thoughts. It was pretty drastic, but the more she thought about it, the more Dawn liked it, and the more she liked it, the more Dawn wanted to do it, until finally the brunette called out, "Go to my room."

Wordlessly Buffy stopped dusting and turned towards the stairs, Dawn following her up them and to her room after calling out, "Drop the duster."

Once they were in her room, just to be sure, Dawn said, "Stay still."

Grinning that again Buffy obeyed her Dawn slowly walked around her sibling, looking her up and down before she sat on her bed and asked, "Buffy, how are you going to punish me for this?"

"Make you do all the household chores for a week, take away your phone and TV privileges for two weeks and spank you." Buffy said, surprised at her own response.

"Huh, that was really specific..." Dawn murmured thoughtfully, and then a few seconds later added, "Have you... have you ever dreamt about having sex with Spike?"

"Yes." Buffy replied without hesitation, her face then immediately going so pale it looked like she was going to throw up.

Meanwhile Dawn smirked, "How about a threesome with him and Angel? Have you ever thought about both of them fucking you at the same time?"

"Yes." Buffy again replied immediately, amazingly looking even more horrified.

"Tell me about it." Dawn pushed, "Do you dream about Angel and Spike spit roasting you like a nasty little slut?"

"Yes, I dream about Angel and Spike spit roasting me like a nasty little slut." Buffy replied, looking like she was trying to hold the words in but she couldn't even make herself pause, "I dream about them fucking me in both ends. Then they DP me, pound my pussy and ass until both my holes are filled with cum, then they make me suck them clean and I take at least one more load down my slutty throat... my God Dawnie, what the hell have you done to me?"

"Apparently, made you tell the truth." Dawn beamed happily, "Which kind of makes sense I guess. If you can't not do what I say then why would you be able to lie to me?"

"I don't know... I mean... that, that wasn't the truth Dawnie." Buffy almost wept.

"Oh please, could you sound less convincing?" Dawn quipped.

"I don't know... I mean... I..." Buffy stammered, before getting angry, "Enough! Dawn you've had your fun, but this is ridiculous. That wish is obviously just making me tell you what you want to hear. And we can deal with your perverted mind and your behaviour later, but right now I need to find a way to end this wish."

"Why? If I can make you do whatever I want couldn't it work on everyone else?" Dawn questioned.

"Maybe, but we can't take that risk Dawnie. Magic always comes with a price. We have to remove that spell before it does anything bad to you or anyone else." Buffy quickly replied, "Besides, you're just a kid. You're not mature enough to handle this kind of power, as you've clearly proven."

"Hey, you were younger than me when you became a Slayer. And you were less mature." Dawn protested.

"I was a saint compared to you. Mom never let me get away with half the stuff that you do each week and all you do is whine like an ungrateful little brat!" Buffy snapped, unknowingly of her own volition.

"Oh please..." Dawn began before stopping herself with a laugh, "You know what? I'm not having this argument with you again. But I'll tell you what I am going to do. I'm going to spank you."

"What?" Buffy exclaimed.

"You heard me." Dawn said, "Since you're so intent on spanking me, I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine first."

"That doesn't even make sense." Buffy whined.

"Bend over my knee." Dawn ordered, ignoring her sister and patting her knee.

"Dawn... don't do this..." Buffy said as despite her best efforts she did as she was told, "I swear..."

"Be quiet." Dawn ordered as her big sister got into position.

Wasting no time Dawn delivered a hard smack to her older sibling's tight pants clad butt, quickly followed by another, and another, and another. It was kind of awkward at first, but Dawn quickly got into the swing of it, bringing her hand down repeatedly as hard as she could on Buffy's butt, really finding herself starting to enjoy spanking her stronger sister.

She had imagined giving her stuck up big sister a spanking for years. It was one of her oldest memories, and one of the most frequent, which even suggested that the monks who created those memories were either big on discipline, something Dawn had always thought Buffy lacked, and they thought someone needed to teach Buffy a little humility or they were simply perves. Probably both given the other sorts of things which went on in Dawn's head.

There was however another option which Dawn couldn't help consider as she continued spanking her older sister, that being maybe Buffy was the reason she was like this. After all the monks had made her out of Buffy. That was open to interpretation, but it was very possible that instead of creating each of Dawn's memories from scratch they had rushed their little spell to make her human, simply creating a template from the existing daughter of Joyce Summers to create a sort of duplicate. That would mean that the perverted things going on in Dawn's head were also going on inside Buffy's. That was a terrifying thought. But also intriguing.

Dawn wasn't sure if her sister was struggling with the same things she was, but she did want to spank her. She wanted to get the Slayer back for all the shit she had put her through lately, and all the much worse things that would no doubt happen if Buffy found a way to break the spell. And yet no matter how hard she smacked Buffy's still clothed ass it wasn't enough. Something was missing.

This wasn't quite as Dawn had always imagined it, and while at first she had been a little hesitant to ask, now she was on a roll and found the confidence she needed to order her sister too, "Stand up... pull down your pants and panties."

Dawn grinned wide as Buffy did what she said, Dawn grinning wider she noticed the blonde's lips moving, the older girl obviously begging her to stop but she literally couldn't make a sound. Obviously this confirmed that Dawn was going to need to be very careful what she said to Buffy, because if something like 'be quiet' could be interpreted as Buffy literally losing her voice Dawn didn't want to see the results to 'drop dead' or anything like that.

"I'm sorry Buffy, I really think this is going to need to be a bare bottom spanking." Dawn explained as Buffy's pants and panties fell down around her ankles. Dawn's eyes briefly settled on her sister's cleanly shaven snatch, before looking up at a blushing Buffy and ordering, "Now get back over my knee."

Again Buffy protested, and more importantly tried to use every ounce of her will power to resist but the Slayer couldn't even get herself to hesitate. In fact her body moved into position so fast that if anyone else had seen it they would have thought Buffy was eager to get her ass spanked by her little sister.

The thought of anyone seeing this sent a shudder of humiliation through Buffy's body, as was the almost as horrifying thought of someone finding out about this. Either one of these scenarios were unbearable, Buffy already planning to erase Dawn's mind and her own so that this humiliating experience will have essentially never happened. That didn't make enduring it now any better, Buffy screaming out loudly in pain and yet eerily the only sound which could be heard was the smack, smack, smack, smack, smack smacking of Dawn's hand connecting with Buffy's butt.

Because this was the only sound in the whole house that smacking sound seemed deafening, Buffy having horrible visions of everyone in Sunnydale hearing it, investigating it and finding her bent over her baby sister's knee getting her ass whooped. Which was of course ridiculous. Most people in Sunnydale knew better than to check out strange noises.

Gritting her teeth Buffy tried over and over again to ignore the feelings of pain and humiliation that were threatening to overwhelm her. She had been practising incredibly hard with Giles to control her emotions and zone out distractions so she should have been able to take everything Dawn had to give her while calmly planning her revenge. But no matter how hard she tried Buffy just couldn't do it. Her entire world became nothing but Dawnie spanking her and the humiliation that came with it.

Buffy was on top of her game. She was stronger, faster, and just all around better than she'd ever been. And up until this point she'd beaten Demons, Frankensteins, werewolves, master vampires, an armies worth of regular vampires and everything else that had ever stood in her way. She'd even beaten a Hell-Goddess. And yet for all her seemingly impossible victories, and all her speed, strength and skills, here she was bent over her little sister's knee receiving one hell of an impressive spanking.

Buffy wouldn't have thought that little Dawnie had it in her, but the butt beating she was dishing out was brutally hard. That combined with the assault being constantly on one area of her body made this the worst pain Buffy had ever received. And with the humiliating thoughts and feelings that were overwhelming her mind it wasn't long before tears slid down Buffy's cheeks, the mighty Slayer weeping silently as her kid sister continued walloping her butt.

Neither sister was sure how long it lasted. It seemed to go on forever, but just as Buffy was crying at the extra humiliating vision of their Mom coming home to find them like this the spanking was abruptly stopped.

It wasn't so abrupt for Dawn. Her arm was tired and aching from the constant movement and her hand stung horribly. Really she should've stopped ages ago but Dawn had become completely lost in taking out all her frustrations out on her big sister's butt, so much so that her own discomfort seemed like a small price to pay to continue spanking Buffy's ass. However Dawn had her limits and eventually she had to stop, the brunette immediately clutching her right hand with her left. After that Dawn's eyes locked on Buffy's butt, the younger sibling becoming lost in admiring the Slayer's now bright red rear.

As she gulped softly Dawn wondered what was more disturbing. The fact that she actually felt turned on right now, or that the wetness on her jeans told Dawn that her virtuous goody-goody of a sister had seemed to enjoy the spanking in the exact same twisted way she had.

After a while Dawn noticed that Buffy was looking back at her nervously, the sight causing Dawn to unconsciously lick her lips.

She could do anything to Buffy right now.

Anything.

And there was at least one thing Dawn's body was screaming at her to do, but it was so wrong. So gross. So sick. So twisted. So... naughty.

But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

"Get up." Dawn said hoarsely, watching as Buffy did this, the brunette trying to look the blonde in the eye but it was to obvious to both sisters that her gaze momentarily lowered to the Slayer's still exposed twat, the wetness there even more evident than on Dawn's thigh. After a brief pause Dawn softly said, "Get out. Get out of my room. Once you're out you can pull your pants up and talk again or whatever."

Buffy scrambled out of the room, trying not to notice that little Dawnie's gaze was locked on her retreating red ass.

Once she was out of Dawn's room Buffy slammed the door behind her and quickly pulled up her pants. She then just stood there for a few long minutes, contemplating what had just happened, especially the last few moments.

It was worse than Buffy had originally thought. Somehow Dawn's wish had made Buffy enjoy getting spanked on some perverted level, and was making Dawn... act unnaturally.

Buffy needed to find the vengeance demon who had done this and give them and the source of their power a good slaying, and fast, before this evil spell made Dawnie do anything worse.

In fact it would be best if Buffy could steer clear from Dawn for a while, just until her sister couldn't force her into something humiliating, or anything like that. Which worked out because Buffy needed to leave right now to find this vengeance demon who had posed as Dawn's guidance counsellor and tricked her mistake prone little sister. Just as soon as she found a babysitter for Dawn. And maybe an ice pack for her sore ass.

Hearing Buffy walking away and then down the stairs Dawn let out a sigh of relief. She had all these perverted little thoughts going through her head and if Buffy had come back in yelling at her Dawn honestly didn't know what she would have done.

A big part of the misery that was Dawn's life was that she had all these twisted feelings that she knew she could never act on. But the thing was, now she could. The future consequences might be dire, but her horny body didn't seem to care. Not when she had the power to make her stuck up big sister do whatever she wanted.

For a while Dawn just sat there, trying to convince herself to go back to watching TV or read a magazine, whatever, as long as it took a mind of her current state of arousal. But her own need to cum was just too much and eventually she just gave in, pushed her clothes out of the way, laid down on her bed and allowed her hands to go where she needed them.

Usually when Dawn slid the fingers of one hand over her pussy lips and then inside of herself, while the other hand played with her teenage titties, she would try thinking of some hottie. Almost always a female hottie, and often a female hottie she knew, Dawn doing all sorts of naughty things with them and if she was lucky she would continue thinking of them right up until the point she came.

Sometimes it was Willow. Sometimes it was Tara. Sometimes it was both. Other times it was Cordelia. Other times it was Spike. Or Anya, or Xander, or even Giles. But mostly it was Faith. Mostly it was the beautiful Dark Slayer which Dawn allowed to haunt her dreams, Faith the only one who could really keep away the nightmare images of herself fucking her Mom and the far more frequent terrifying images of herself fucking her sister.

That her deepest darkest fantasies involved fucking her Mom and big sister was incredibly shameful for Dawn. They were embarrassing, disgusting, gross images, but she just couldn't get them out of her head. Especially the ones involving herself dominating her big sister. Those were her favourites, no matter how ashamed she was to admit it. And now Dawn was just too horny to imagine anything but her own sister Buffy Summers being her slutty little plaything.

Dawn imagined it was a few minutes ago and instead of ordering Buffy to leave she had told her big sister to get on her knees and start licking her pussy. The thought had been so tempting a few minutes ago, and thinking about it now really got Dawn hot. Dawn imagined Buffy eagerly licking her pussy, imagined how amazing her sister's tongue would feel lapping at her pussy before eventually sliding deep inside her cunt. But it wasn't enough.

Turning up the heat Dawn pictured herself and Buffy in a 69, their tongue slamming in and out of each other's cunts, both of them becoming drenched in each other's cum and pussy juice until they just couldn't cum anymore. Then Dawn would turn around on top of Buffy and start kissing her older sister, the Slayer eagerly kissing back and thus allowing them to share each others' juices until they became horny again and Dawn turned around so that they were in another 69, the two Summer sisters repeating this process until they passed out. That thought had never failed to make Dawn cum before, but this time it only brought her to the edge.

So Dawn called out the big guns. Forget the rug munching. She was back with her big sister standing before her, pants and panties around her ankles, Buffy's wet pussy begging Dawn to fuck her, something Buffy's mouth would never do. And Dawn would fuck her older sister. Just not in her pussy. No, she would order Buffy to bend over and... no, she HAD ordered Buffy to bend over and was kneeling in front of her now, that strap on dildo that was under her bed firmly around her waist and Dawn was pushing it inside her big sister's butt hole. She had given Buffy the chance to protest by giving her voice back but all Buffy did was whimper, her lack of response speaking such volumes that the Slayer might as well have been begging Dawn to fuck her virgin ass.

Dawn licked her lips. She was close, she could feel it.

Dawn pictured it... her big sister's ass hole slowly stretching to allow her strap on cock inside the big tough Slayer's forbidden passage, little Dawnie officially taking her big sister's anal cherry. Then Dawn would slide all the way into Buffy's bowels and begin fucking her older sister up the ass. Buffy would continue whimpering for a while, but soon she'd start moaning in pleasure, thrusting herself back against Dawn, and then finally Buffy would scream something she would never have even thought about saying if Dawn wasn't already ass fucking her. Buffy would beg Dawn to fuck her ass and make her her bitch. That Buffy wanted to be Dawn's bitch.

That perverted image never failed to make Dawn cum harder than anything else, and this time it was even harder than usual, Dawn left a quivering mess for a few long seconds as her climax washed over her. However once she came down from her high Dawn felt incredibly unsatisfied. That was kind of crazy, but going with it Dawn continued masturbating, fucking herself to three more powerful climaxes, once more envisioning Buffy still on her hands and knees and then with Buffy anally riding her cock for the other two, and yet no matter how much Dawn tried she couldn't seem to satisfy herself. Not with the knowledge that she could make this, her ultimate forbidden fantasy, come true.

Just as Dawn was considering going for it just so she could have a decent orgasm she heard the sound of the front door being opened. Pulling up her jeans and pushing down her shirt Dawn rolled off the bed to see who it was.

As she opened her door Dawn heard a familiar voice, "Hey B, what's up? Got ya message..."

"Great, Mom should be back soon. Dawn's upstairs. I'll be back at 12 at the latest." Buffy blurted out quickly, Dawn reaching the top of the landing just in time to see her sister rush out the door, leaving Faith looking bewildered at the bottom of the stairs.

Buffy didn't leave the redemption seeking Slayer alone with Dawn if she could help it, and Dawn was pretty sure this was the first time since Faith had return to Sunnydale that the blonde hadn't given the brunette a long, self-righteous speech before leaving.

And maybe for the first few months Faith deserved it. After all, Faith wasn't nicknamed the Dark Slayer just because of the colour of her beautiful raven hair. She was a murderer and would probably be in jail right now if some evil law firm hadn't destroyed the evidence of her previous misdeeds when she was working for them. But apparently Buffy couldn't afford to be picky. So when Faith had come crawling back to Sunnydale in search of redemption she hadn't been met with a warm reception, but after a few good deeds she had been given a second chance. Like most Dawn had been initially sceptical, but slowly Faith had earned her trust again. Apparently not Buffy's trust, at least not completely. Then again Buffy might just be looking for any excuse to moan, which was something the blonde was very good at.

Even given what had just happened between the two sisters Dawn was shocked Buffy hadn't spent 20 minutes bitching at Faith. Dawn really must've done a number on her big sister's butt, Dawn trying not to smile too much at the thought.

After a few seconds Faith looked up at the younger brunette and greeted her with a nod, "Hey Dawnie, any idea why your big sis ran out of here like her ass was on fire?"

Dawn smiled, thinking to herself that if Buffy's butt wasn't on fire it was probably at least still very sore, then she feigned innocence, "No idea."

"Huh... whatever." Faith shrugged, figuring it was a sister thing, then strolled over to the couch, "If anything nasty shows up give us a nice loud scream. Otherwise just do what you gotta do."

Dropping down onto the couch Faith grabbed the remote and started flicking channels for something to watch, paying no attention to Dawn who slowly descended almost all the way down stairs so she could stare at the Dark Slayer.

Dawn knew she should go back to her room and try to relieve some of the sexual tension that was flooding her body.

She should, but she was very aware that her wish hadn't just applied to Buffy. If her sister had to do what she said so did Faith, who Dawn knew for a fact swung both ways. Not that she had ever given Dawn a second look. Not with her big sister around. Of course Buffy was as straight as an arrow so Faith, and no other girl, stood a chance. Meanwhile fucking Faith was Dawn's most frequent fantasy that she wasn't ashamed of, and now she had the power to make that happen Dawn couldn't resist.

Suddenly Dawn was awoken from her thoughts by the sound of, "What?"

Realising Faith was frowning at her Dawn suddenly felt like a mouse trying to go after a tigress, a tigress who was staring at her right now and could break her like a twig.

"Faith, would you please..." Dawn said softly, forcing herself to sound commanding when she added, "Lay the table for dinner."

A huge smile of delight crossed Dawn's face as Faith immediately did what she was told, the Slayer a little surprise by her own actions but thinking nothing of it. After all to Faith this was a meaningless act. To Dawn this was pretty much her biggest wet dream come true.

"Sure Dawnie, whatever." Faith shrugged, mistaking the quickness in which she obeyed Dawn's command as an eagerness on her part to get back to watching TV.

Following the Dark Slayer into the dining room Dawn watched as Faith set the table for three as per usual. Once she was done Faith tried to get back to the TV only for Dawn to stand in her way. Thinking nothing of it Faith tried to move round the smaller brunette only for Dawn to move with her, the action repeating until there was no doubt in the Slayer's mind that Dawn was doing this on purpose.

"What?" Faith questioned, seeming to go from amused to annoyed at Dawn's boldness in just one word.

Dawn fought back the urge to gulp. This was it, her last chance to chicken out. If she even hesitated past this point she would be in about a million different worlds of trouble, but if Dawn could pull off acting like the dominant top she always wanted to be she could literally make her dreams come true.

Again using the most commanding tone she could muster Dawn said, "Bend over."

Faith frowned, first at the command, then at herself for turning to face the table and bending down across it.

"Stay there until I give you permission to move!" Dawn said firmly, her heart racing.

"D, what the..." Faith trailed off as she felt a hand squeezing her backside. She had broken bones for less, but Faith could only conclude she was paralysed from shock because she felt like she literally couldn't move a muscle.

"You've got a great butt Faith. It always looks so good in these tight leather jeans of yours. It always makes me wonder..." Dawn paused momentarily to give Faith's ass another squeeze before asking, "How many people have fucked this amazing ass of yours?"

"None." Faith replied immediately.

"Really?" Dawn questioned, generally surprised.

"Really." Faith confirmed, and then added of her own accord, "I'm a top. Tops don't take it up the ass."

"Oh." Dawn said, doing the one thing she swore she wouldn't do and hesitate, which was a big mistake on her part. Aside from the obvious reason that it could lead to her downfall Dawn had never doubted Faith was a top. That was one of the main reasons fantasies of dominating the Dark Slayer had always been so hot.

Forcing herself out of her own head Dawn suddenly realised Faith wasn't trying to fight the spell or demand that Dawn let her go or anything. The Dark Slayer wasn't even acting like her usual brash self. She was quiet, very quiet, and briefly leaning over to study her face Dawn realised that Faith was actually nervous.

A thought occurring to her Dawn asked, "Have you ever thought about taking it up the ass?"

"Yes." Faith said without hesitation, surprised and ashamed of herself for doing so and quickly trying to cover it up, "I mean, from time to time I wonder what it's like for a bottom..."

"What's your biggest fantasy?" Dawn interrupted.

"Someone making me their bitch." Faith immediately answered.

There was a deafening silence for a few long moments and then Dawn leaned in and whispered, "Tell me about your fantasy? What happens in it?"

Faith gulped softly, trying to fight back her words, but to her horror she quickly revealed her deepest, darkest fantasy, "There's some muscle-bound brute. Or a smoking hot chick with all the moves. They come up to me, look me in the eye and tell me they're going to make me their bitch. Then they do it. Sometimes I put up a fight but they easily wipe the floor with me before doing whatever the fuck they want to me. Sometimes I'm smart enough to realise I've met my match and I just drop to my knees and beg them to use me like the slut I am and make me their bitch."

Again there was a deafening silence, then Dawn asked, "Do they fuck you in the ass?"

"Every time." Faith said, practically trembling with a mixture of fear, humiliation and arousal, "Sometimes all they do is ass fuck me. Cos for me it would be the ultimate act of humiliation and surrender. I'd never be the same afterwards. I'm a fucking Slayer. That makes me a natural top. An alpha female. To have to take it in the ass... it would turn me into nothing but a bottom. A submissive little bitch for whoever got my back door cherry."

Yet again there was a deafening silence, this time Dawn summoning every ounce of courage she had to force a confident expression on her face before she told Faith, "Lift yourself up, turn around and look at me."

The sudden movement of the Dark Slayer almost caused Dawn to lose her focus, but she held firm. Then Dawn almost lost her nerve when the supernatural warrior who could snap her like a twig looked at her, but again she held firm.

That was when Dawn noticed something. Faith was blushing. She honestly didn't think she'd ever seen the Dark Slayer blush before. And more importantly after initially looking at her Faith looked away. The stronger brunette had obeyed Dawn's command and was now free to stare the insolent young brunette down, to laugh her off, to yell at her, to take a swing at her, anything she damn well wanted but Faith was just standing there like a nervous school girl in front of an angry teacher.

"Look me in the eye." Dawn said firmly, seeing the nervous look in Faith's eyes only giving the younger girl more confidence to step forward and firmly add, "I'm going to make you my bitch."

There was another long silence. Just like all those before it Faith inwardly screamed at herself to do anything but just stand there, yet she couldn't convince herself to move a muscle. Not when for the first time in her life someone was staring at her the way she'd been secretly dreaming for so long. Like they were going to do whatever the fuck they wanted to her and she was just going to take it like a bitch. Then she would be their bitch.

Surely there was no way in hell she ever could or would allow herself to become little Dawnie's bitch, but while she would no doubt come to her senses soon Faith just couldn't do it now. Not when Dawn was staring at her like that.

"Follow me." Dawn smiled wickedly, quickly backed away from the Slayer, turned and headed for her room.

Two seconds later Dawn looked over her shoulder and smiled as she saw Faith was following her.

Then when she reached the foot of the stairs Dawn changed her mind, turned around and said, "Wait... no, you go first so I can watch your butt wiggle."

For a few long seconds Faith just stared at her in disbelief, Dawn momentarily worried until she realised her command wasn't specific enough.

So Dawn pointed to the stairs and growled, "Go to my room. I'm not going to butt fuck you while you're bent over the dining table. At least not when my Mom could be back at any minute."

Dawn smirked at her last sentence. Sadly she couldn't see the look on Faith face and the Dark Slayer said nothing as she ascended the stairs, Dawn following close behind, making sure she got a good look at the other brunette's behind.

That beautiful behind seem to look better than ever now Dawn was minutes away from fucking it, the littlest Summers licking her lips as she remained transfixed on Faith's perfect ass all the way to her room.

Once they were at their destination Faith unknowingly had control of her body again, the Slayer turning around and protesting, "Look Dawnie, I don't know why I said that shit downstairs but I ain't no bottom, and you're B's little sis, and..."

"Get on your hands and knees on my bed!" Dawn snapped firmly, another grim crossing her face as Faith quickly got into the requested position. Then Dawn bit her lip as she noticed the time. Her Mom really was coming back soon so she had to move fast.

Reaching under her bed Dawn pulled out the strap-on dildo and lube she had ordered online and barely snuck past the watchful eyes of her mother and big sister. This was of course before Buffy went into Uber Dawn lockdown mode, but perhaps with a spanking or two Dawn could convince her meddling older sister to ease up a bit.

As she opened the box containing the strap-on cock and pulled the toy out Dawn had to quickly force images of herself using the toy dick on her big sister's tight little ass out of her mind.

Normally that wasn't an easy feat, but this time Dawn had a more powerful image to command her attention, that being the Dark Slayer waiting to get her virgin ass fucked on her bed.

Focusing on that image Dawn couldn't help noticing that despite her brief protest Faith was now being very quiet, the other brunette staring at her nervously.

That was when Dawn realised something, Faith wasn't trying to struggle against her commands and hadn't even tried to do so, which meant the Dark Slayer probably didn't even realise she was under a spell. If that was true Faith believed she was doing what Dawn told her to do because it really was what she wanted, even if she was scared to admit it out loud without any prompting. And if that was true, then Faith thought Dawn was dominating her on her own with sheer willpower, the idea giving Dawn the most incredible rush of power and confidence.

Dawn removed her pants and panties and then pulled the strap-on up her thighs like she had done this a thousand times, keeping eye contact with Faith who almost seemed in awe of her. When the toy was firmly in place Dawn squirted a generous amount of lube on the dildo and then massaged it into the shaft, her eyes locking on Faith's perfectly shaped bubble butt as she simulated jerking off her new cock.

Once the strap-on was well coated in lube Dawn slowly got onto the bed behind the other brunette, dropped the lube and then grabbed two handfuls of Faith's curvaceous ass.

Faith gasped but offered no other form of protest as Dawn began greedily groping her backside, squeezing and pinching the well rounded yet firm flesh of the butt the younger brunette had fantasised about almost more than any other butt.

"I feel like a kid on Christmas... just waiting to unwrap her present." Dawn murmured mostly to herself as she slowly pulled down Faith's pants and panties, whistling softly once the Dark Slayer's butt was completely revealed, "Wow... that's one amazing present."

Every part of Faith's body was gorgeous but in Dawn's eyes the very best part of the Dark Slayer was her drool inducing bubble butt. It was so well rounded and shapely and yet tight and firm making it the most perfect posterior Dawn had ever seen. Well, maybe the second most perfect posterior.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head Dawn reached out, grabbed two handfuls of Faith's curvaceous backside and spread those shapely ass cheeks as wide as she could. As she got her first look at Faith's yummy looking pussy and even more yummy looking ass hole Dawn licked her lips, then grinning wickedly as she noticed something.

"Your wet. Your pussy is dripping and I've barely even touched you." Dawn pointed out, sliding a fingertip up and down Faith's pussy lips while still spreading the Slayer's full butt cheeks, that fingertip immediately becoming soaked and Faith even letting out a little moan, "You really want me to take your anal cherry, don't you?"

"Yeah." Faith whimpered, then after looking at the nearby clock added, "Just... just hurry it up. We don't AHHHHhhhhh ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Faith was taken off guard when her butt hole was violated for the first time, although not by the thick looking strap-on cock. It was way too small to be that.

"Oh my God... your ass is soooooooo tight." Dawn practically whimpered from the feeling of Faith's virgin back passage squeezing the full length of her index finger, then quickly realising she needed to re-establish her dominance added, "I'm going to really love fucking it."

"Then do it." Faith softly challenged.

"Do what?" Dawn pushed.

"Fuck my ass." Faith said quickly, then after blushing added, "Take my fucking anal cherry Dawnie."

Dawn grinned, grabbed the bottle of lube, and said, "Spread your ass cheeks."

Faith's hands immediately shot to her shapely ass cheeks and pulled them as wide apart as she could, the Dark Slayer pressing her face down to the bed sheets as she presented the strap-on dildo wearing teen with her virgin ass hole.

Trying not to be too overwhelmed by the amazing sight of the big bad Faith Lehane offering up her virgin butt hole Dawn squirted a large amount of lubricant on the bigger, stronger brunette's back door.

When Faith's shit hole was well coated with lube Dawn through the tube away and then slowly pressed the tip of her strap-on cock against the Slayer's previously never really penetrated pooper.

Dawn didn't think her finger really counted, the same way a doctor's exam wouldn't count, so this was it. She, little Dawnie Summers, was about to take the anal cherry of the bad-ass Vampire Slayer Faith Lehane.

What's more while this would be Faith's first time taking it up the butt this would be Dawn's first time ever. Despite a few make out sessions Dawn had never had sex before, and she couldn't have dreamed of a better first time. Well, actually she could, but there was only one or two scenarios which could be only ever so slightly better, and there were so many things which couldn't compare. Like what pretty much everyone else her age did and let some other virgin guy or girl try and most likely fail to please her. This was so much better. This was Dawn losing her virginity by taking her dream girl's anal virginity.

As Dawn was savouring the moment Faith turned her head to the side and softly demanded, "Do it Dawnie. Pop my anal cherry. Stick that big cock up my ass and butt fuck me. Fuck, always thought I'd end up letting some muscle-bound stud take my back door cherry, not some little pipsqueak like you but AAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCK ME!"

Again Faith was taken off guard, this time by something much bigger than a finger entering her virgin ass. This time it was Dawn's strap-on, the petite brunette slamming her hips forwards as hard as she could to make sure she violated Faith's virgin ass hole, that tight ring of flesh suddenly being forced to stretch wide open to allow the first few inches of dildo into the Dark Slayer's butt, announcing that little Dawn Summers had officially taken Faith the Vampire Slayer's anal cherry.

After squealing in pain Faith let go of her butt cheeks and gripped onto the bed sheet, clutching tightly as her one-way back alley got used to being turned into a two-way street. The adjustment was surprisingly quick, the pain melting away to be replaced by the perverted thrill of feeling her shit hole stretch wide around the first few inches of little Dawnie's big hard cock.

"Fuck Dawnie... you did it... you got my back door cherry. Shit, I can feel my fucking poop hole stretching for that big fucking dick of yours." Faith moaned in disbelief.

Dawn, who had been admiring the way the head of her strap-on looked buried in between Faith's well rounded butt cheeks, grinned, delivered a hard smack to the perfect posterior in front of her and said, "Well get ready to feel every inch deep inside your ass, because I'm only just getting started Slayer!"

"OH FUCK DAWNIE!" Faith cried out as Dawn thrust forwards, pushing a couple more inches of dildo into the Dark Slayer's bowels, "Oh fuck! Fucking fill that ass with your big dick Dawnie! Mmmmmmmm, don't be fucking shy, slam every fucking inch into my shitter! I'm a Slayer, I can take it! Slam your whole cock into my fucking shit hole!"

Giving the Slayer what she wished for Dawn gave Faith's perfect bubble butt a series of hard thrusts which had the dildo ploughing far deeper into the stronger brunette's pooper than the younger brunette's finger had gone.

Meanwhile each thrust had Faith squealing in pain and pleasure, Dawn barely being able to hold onto the supernatural warrior's strong body bucking in front of her like a wild bronco.

Riding out the storm Dawn was rewarded for her efforts with a heavenly feeling. Namely the feeling of her hips smacking into Faith's perfectly shaped butt cheeks, Dawn's eyelids literally fluttering with joy as she admired the sight of her hips pressed into the other girl's shapely ass cheeks, meaning every inch of her big strap-on dildo was buried deep within the Dark Slayer's now formerly virgin ass.

Even Faith's smart mouth was too busy moaning to ruin the moment, the two girls both savouring the moment of full anal penetration in their own way.

It was a perfect moment. One Dawn would remember for the rest of her life.

The moment she was fully embedded in Faith's perfect butt for the first of what Dawn promised herself would be many times.

This was a moment Dawn would treasure forever as one of her favourite memories. Just like the moment before this when Dawn took Faith's anal virginity, and the moment that shortly followed when the younger brunette dug her fingers deeply into the elder brunette's hips and then started to pump her own hips back and forth, little Dawnie slowly beginning to sodomise the big bad Slayer.

Both brunettes moaned joyfully as the butt fucking began, the littlest Summers completely blown away by what she was feeling.

Dawn was fulfilling her ultimate fantasy of sodomising a Slayer. The Slayer Dawn had never felt guilty for dreaming of sodomising, the one she had always liked to believe she had a shot with, but honestly she never thought she'd get anywhere near Faith's butt hole.

Now Faith's butt hole was widely stretched around Dawn's strap-on dick, the younger girl spreading the older girl's nicely rounded butt cheeks so she could stare at the stretched out shit hole she had imagined fucking for so long.

However the amazing thing was not that Dawn was finally living out her dream of butt fucking Faith, but how easily Dawn found sodomising the Dark Slayer.

Despite being faced with her ultimate fantasy Dawn was pumping Faith's pooper like a pro. There was no hesitation, no doubt, just a steady rhythm, and a wonderful feeling of belonging as Dawn confidently slid her big cock in and out of the Slayer's rectum.

It just felt so natural. Like butt fucking was Dawn's calling in life. Her purpose. To fuck butt. To be a butt fucker. A Slayer butt fucker. Yes, that's what she was meant to do with her life. Deep down Dawn had always known it. She was meant to be a butt fucking top. And Faith, she was meant to be a bottom who took it in the bottom. Because if Dawn was made to fuck butt then Faith was made to get her butt fucked.

There was no doubt in Dawn's mind. Faith's butt was made to be fucked. The powers that be had to have personally shaped the Dark Slayer's perfectly rounded butt cheeks and the snug little hole in between them which led to a heavenly tight passage. All of the Gods and the other sources of power had to have come together to create this perfect butt, made specifically for the purpose of fucking. Faith's purpose in life was to get her perfect butt fucked. To be butt fucked. To take it up the butt. To take Dawn's strap-on cock up the butt.

Yes, Faith's butt wasn't just made to be fucked. It was made for Dawn to fuck. Someone, somewhere had created the perfect butt and left it as a present for Dawn, wiggling practically right in front of her face until she found the courage to finally take that perfect butt and make it hers. Which was exactly what Dawn was doing. Making Faith's perfect butt hers.

They fitted together like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. The butt fucker and the butt fuckie. And if Faith hadn't realised it yet, Dawn was going to make damn sure she did.

Reaching out Dawn grabbed a handful of the Slayer's dark mane and roughly pulled the other girl's head upwards, "So Faith, still think you're a top?"

"Fuck no! I'm a bottom! I'm a fucking bottom!" Faith groaned.

"A pure bottom?" Dawn pushed.

"Yeahhhh, a pure bottom." Faith moaned dreamily, "No more topping for me, mmmmmmmmm, just bottoming. Just gonna bend over like a good little bottom for real tops like you Dawnie. Ohhhhhh, fuck yeah, I'm gonna be giving up my bottom like the pure bottom I am!"

Immediately Faith pictured herself at the Bronze, Sunnydale's one and only decent bar to pick up hot guys and the occasional drunk girl.

Getting a bunch of horny drunk guys to pound her ass would be easy enough. The real challenge would be finding one who could ass fuck her half as good as little Dawnie, or find a girl willing and able to deliver this kind of skilful sodomy. That was going to be really fucking hard because Faith hadn't been particularly impressed by the size or the skill of any of her previous Sunnydale fucks. Although all of Faith's previous fucks paled in comparison to this.

Even in the beginning there had been no awkward or hesitant thrusting. No wasted motion. No asking if this was all right. Just a slow skilful thrusting which effortlessly stretched out Faith's shit pipe, any pain or discomfort quickly being forgotten and replaced with pure pleasure.

Of course it wasn't just the way Dawn was fucking her ass that was really getting Faith off. It was also the fact Dawn was fucking her ass. The fact that Faith was on all fours with her ass hole stretched wide open so that large dildo could pump into the deepest depths of her bowels. The fact that she, the mighty Faith the Vampire Slayer, was taking it up the ass like a bitch.

Faith had never seriously thought about taking it up the ass. Sure it was one of her biggest fantasies, maybe her biggest, but it was also her most shameful fantasy.

She was a Slayer. Technically she was the Slayer. The chosen one. The one girl in all the world who had the power to fight the vampires, Demons and the forces of darkness. Just because Xander apparently had magic breath or something which resulted in another Slayer wandering around shouldn't, and in Faith's mind didn't, devalue the fact that she was the ultimate ass kicker for the forces of good.

As the Slayer Faith had kicked the asses of countless vampires and Demons, many of whom had been bigger and stronger than her. She was an undefeated ass kicking champion. Sure, there were those who had been harder to beat, and a few even got her on the ropes, but in the end Faith always won. Unless it was Buffy, but she didn't count because Faith had always walked away alive, and everyone lost to that blonde bitch.

Of course even before she had become the Slayer Faith had been a ass kicking bad ass, KOing guys twice her size when they got too handsie without permission, or when she needed some quick cash. And she'd always been stronger, faster and braver than any girl her age. Always. She had always been an ass kicking bad ass.

In the bedroom no one had ever expected her to be anything except dominant and she had never disappointed. It felt like that was what she was supposed to do, given she was an ass kicking bad ass, and when she became the Slayer even the slightest thought of bottoming became absurd. Even if fucking herself to the idea made her cum harder than a lot of the guys who fucked her Faith would never of dreamed of actually asking someone to dominate her, and if anyone tried it she would have kicked and/or fucked their asses and shown them what domination was all about. Or at least that's what Faith thought she would do until a few minutes ago. Then mousy little Dawnie Summers had suddenly decided she wanted Faith's anal cherry and had taken it without breaking a sweat.

Even now that big strap-on cock was pumping in and out of her ass Faith wasn't sure how she ended up in this position. Surely Faith should have just laughed off Dawnie's attempts to tell her what to do before that dick got anywhere near her ass hole. But she hadn't.

Why? Maybe it was because no one had ever had the guts to tell her to do anything before. Not like this. Even with trivial shit most people asked her to do it, and with no conviction. Buffy was the exception of course, but she ordered everyone around and her tone was normally whiny. But Dawn hadn't asked or sounded unsure or whiny or anything like that. Dawn had demanded Faith did what she said, and that was an incredible turn on.

Maybe that was why Faith hadn't been able to lie to Dawn. Or maybe Faith was so surprised by Dawn's forwardness words had just come tumbling out. Or maybe it was a spell... shit, that made the most sense.

It pretty much explained everything, and Faith knew she should be pissed, but the truth was Faith didn't give a fuck.

Faith didn't give a fuck how she ended up in this position feeling the most amazing pleasure of her life from getting fucked up the ass. Faith didn't give a fuck why she never felt anything close to this amount of pleasure before her ass had been introduced to the joy of taking a cock inside it. Faith didn't even give a fuck that it was little Dawnie Summers who was sodomising her, or that the younger brunette's Mom or Slayer sister could show up at any moment now.

There was only one thing Faith gave a fuck about, "Fuck my ass hard Mmmmmmmmmm fucking pound my ass harder and make me cum! Oooooooh shit Dawnie, pound that fucking pooper! Slam the hole I shit from and make me cum like a bitch! Ohhhhhhhhh, fuck, fucking do it! DO IT! FUCKING DO IT! Ooooooooohhhhhh, for fucks sake, fucking make me cum or I'll take that strap-on off you and shove it up your tight little virgin ass and show you how to give a real butt pounding!"

"You threatening me Slayer?" Dawn questioned, confident she still had the Dark Slayer at her mercy regardless of the response.

"Yeah." Faith immediately replied, before backtracking, "But I don't... fuck Dawnie, ah fuck, just please make me cum! I fucking need it sooooooo bad!"

"Well, here's what I want..." Dawn said, pushing every last inch of her strap-on into Faith's ass and leaving it there. Stopping the butt fucking definitely got the Slayer's attention, Faith turning her head back to look at Dawn. It was then Dawn continued to talk, choosing her words very carefully so she wasn't asking or telling the other brunette to do anything, at least not in a way which would make the Slayer immediately answer truthfully, "I want you to be my bitch. I want you to admit that's what you are now. That from now on you'll do whatever I say. That anytime I want a piece of this perfect butt you'll come running. That all I'll have to do is say the word and you'll bend over. Or get in whatever other position I want you in. And I want you to admit that you want to be my bitch because you're a slutty little bottom who needs a real top like me who loves to pound slutty bottom's bottoms."

After Dawn finally finished her little rant there was a deafening silence, which told her she'd succeeded in her little plan. Of course she could have just told Faith how things between them were going to be from now on, but Dawn wanted it to be Faith's decision. Dawn wanted the Dark Slayer to agree to be her bitch without any prompting. She wanted the vastly stronger brunette who could easily break her in half to admit that's what she wanted, that they were a perfect fit. The Slayer who wanted to be somebody's bitch and the girl who wanted a bitch. Dawn didn't have to wait for long.

Slowly Faith nodded her head, and then when that didn't work softly said, "Yeah Dawnie... I wanna be your bitch. Fuck, I am your bitch. You made me admit I'm a fucking bottom. That I'm a slutty fucking bottom who needs her slutty fucking bottom pounded by a fucking super stud. And that's you Dawnie. You're a little super stud. Thought I was an alpha female, but you showed me different. You bent me over and showed me who the real alpha female is around here. Shit, you got me bending over for you Dawnie. You got me bending over for you from now on cause you popped my anal cherry and made me your bitch. And I'll keep bending over for you as long as you want if you just fucking make me cum. You make me cum right now Dawnie and I swear I'll do anything you say. I'll be your good little Slayer bitch, eat that sweet little pussy of yours, let you stick whatever you want up my ass, anything you fucking want, just fucking make me cum!"

"Oh don't worry Faith, I'll make you cum. I'll pound your ass and make you cum real good." Dawn promised, "There's just one more thing I want..."

"Fucking name it Dawnie!" Faith growled, desperate to cum.

"I want your ass to be mine." Dawn said, before elaborating, "I want you to surrender your sweet little ass to me. I want to own it from now on. I want to own your ass hole. I want exclusive rights to your shit hole. I want you to agree that from now on your back door is for shitting and me fucking it. ONLY me fucking it. That's not negotiable. If you want me to make you cum Faith then you're going to have to convince me that you know that your butt hole is now the property of Dawn Summers. That the main purpose of your ass hole is to give me pleasure. That your poop hole is officially my own personal fuck hole, and that you would never allow anyone to fuck your perfect little pooper without my permission. That you know you can sleep around as much as you want, let lots of other girls and guys fuck your slutty little pussy and you can use your mouth to please them in turn, but your ass is off-limits to anyone except me, the girl who owns your butt hole!"

There was a moment of silence when Dawn thought she went a step too far as Faith just looked at her, then the mighty Dark Slayer who had defeated countless hordes of the undead proclaimed, "You own my ass hole Dawnie. That hole I shit from? Yours. I fucking surrender my shit hole to you Dawnie. You own the hole I poop from. My poop hole is officially the personal fuck hole of the little super stud Dawnie Summers! You, the alpha female who made me her bitch, now have the exclusive rights to my shitter. You own it Dawnie. My pooper is your fucking property! Shit Dawnie, what else do you want me to say? That I won't even take a fucking shit without your permission? Because if that's what it takes fuck it, I'll call you every time I wanna use my ass hole for something other than its main purpose of giving you pleasure! How about sitting down? You want me to ask permission for that too? Because I'll do it. I'll fucking do anything for you Dawnie. And not just because I wanna cum, but because I'm your bitch! You made me your bitch! You made my shit hole your own personal fuck hole! That's why I'm gonna bend the fuck over when ever you want a piece of my ass. Because my ass belongs to you now! My ass is the property of the little ass taming stud Dawn Summers!"

"And are you going to let anyone else fuck this ass?" Dawn pushed.

"Fuck no! That's your personal fuck hole Dawnie! My ass is for your exclusive use!" Faith said proudly, before letting out a joyful moan as Dawn forcefully restarted the sodomy, "Ohhhhhhhh fuck Dawnie, mmmmmmmm fuck me! Fuck my ass! Ooooooohhhhhhh, oh fuck, fuck it hard! Pound the fucking pooper you now own! Fuck, my ass is yours Dawnie, oooooooh fuck, I'm your bitch. Shit, you turned me into your bitch and made me give up my ass to you! Mmmmmmmmm, fuck, I don't own my shitter anymore Dawnie, mmmmmmmmm, you do! My butt hole is your property now Dawnie, oooooohhhhhh fuuuuuuuuccccckkkkkkkk, please fucking use your property! Fucking destroy that shitter! Leave that shit hole... that fuck hole for your pleasure a ruined gaping mess! Do to me what I've done to other bottoms under the delusion that I was a top. Mmmmmmm, oh yeahhhhhhh, make me cum hard and leave me with a stretched open butt hole!"

Faith continued encouraging Dawn to ass fuck her hard even as the sound of the teen's hips smacking off the Dark Slayer's shapely ass cheeks was now echoing throughout the room as loudly as Faith's squeals of pleasure.

Given her level of toughness Faith had no doubt that she could have taken this kind of rough butt pounding right from the get go and could have probably cum a long time ago. Faith certainly hadn't needed the slow, gentle build up when Dawn finally started sodomising her again, but it served the same purpose of the earlier gentle ass fucking, albeit with Dawnie picking up the pace a lot quicker to the point where she was finally giving the Slayer a nice hard rectum ramming.

Thanks to the slow, gentle build up Faith was more desperate to cum than she'd ever been in her entire life.

Faith could remember wanting to cum before. Hell, she pretty much wanted to every second of every day, but of course there were moments in the past like when a nice hard cock was pounding her pussy or another girl's tongue was lapping away at her twat or she was fucking some slut in one of her holes when her desire to cum had obviously been at a fever point. However in comparison in all those moments Faith had just wanted to cum. Now she needed to cum. She needed to cum as quickly as possible otherwise she would be the first Slayer to bite the dust from sexual need.

That sexual need had Faith willing to do or say anything if it meant she could cum. It had for a long while now.

Did Faith mean what she was saying?

Part of the Dark Slayer would like to think not. That this would be a one off. That she had indulged in her twisted little fantasies of submission and it was fun but she was a dominant top, not some submissive bottom.

But the fact was that until a few minutes ago Faith hadn't realise just how tired she was of living a lie. Well, at the time she had thought she was just tired of being a top all the time. Now Faith knew it had all been a fucking lie. She'd never been a top. Dawn was a top, Faith had just been a bottom with her chest puffed up acting like a top. Fuck, she had just been begging for a real top like little Dawnie to put her in her place.

That little pipsqueak had proven she was everything the Dark Slayer had thought she was, everything Dawn had proven Faith wasn't. Little Dawnie was a dominant alpha female who had seen right through Faith's act, and Faith was beginning to realise she should be honoured that this little super stud was giving her the privilege of being her bitch.

And how poetic was it the big bad Faith the Vampire Slayer who had kicked a countless number of evil asses, and fucked half a dozen hot asses, was now bent over and taking a rough ass fucking from little Dawn Summers?

Faith almost laughed.

She'd thought she was some kind of tough bad ass and now she was little Dawnie's bitch. That was what Faith was now. What she truly wanted to be.

All these thoughts might have been a result of Faith's mind melting away until the Slayer was nothing but a mindless anal slut but in that moment Faith the Vampire Slayer was truly Dawn Summers's bitch.

There was no doubt in the Dark Slayer's mind what she had become. What she had been turned into. And if little Dawnie could even be as half as dominating as she had been today, and made her feel even half this much ecstasy, then Faith was going to be permanently Dawn's bitch, which was exactly what Faith wanted to happen in the glorious moment she felt herself going over the edge of an orgasm. However from the moment that climax hit Faith completely lost the ability to think even a single coherent thought, the Dark Slayer turned into a wild beast as a result of the most powerful orgasm of her life crashing through every fibre of her being.

It seemed like a miracle that Dawn was able to keep a hold of the older girl's waist as Faith started slamming herself back against the anally invading dildo, forcing that toy to ram her rectum even harder.

The Dark Slayer had become like a bucking bronco, or perhaps something more dangerous like an enraged bull determined to knock a cocky cowboy off of it. However even though it made several of her joints ache to do so Dawn not only held on but she continued fucking Faith's ass as hard as she could. After all, why wouldn't she? This was pretty much her biggest fantasy come true. So it was going to take more than a little, or a lot, of hard return thrusts from a horny Slayer to make Dawn stop butt fucking Faith for even a second.

There was a price to be paid though. Dawn's thighs stung something fierce and only seem to be getting worse as the Slayer's rounded rear bashed back against her. Although all Dawn had to do was look down to see that Faith was getting the worst of it, the creamy skin of the stronger girl's beautifully shaped butt cheeks quickly turning pink under the now brutal butt pounding. Not that Faith even seem to notice given the way she was squealing joyfully.

Dawn didn't need to look at the clock to know that her mother should be home by now. Thank God she was running late, Dawn really didn't want her Mom walking in on her having anal sex with Faith.

There was no way her Mom wasn't going to hear the older brunette's screams from the moment she entered their home. Hell, she'd probably hear them before she reached the door. And being the good, sometimes foolish person she was Joyce Summers would probably come straight to Dawn's room thinking that Faith was in trouble, realising halfway to her destination that if a Slayer couldn't handle it she didn't stand much of a chance, before then realising probably too late these were far from screams of pain or fear.

Considering this Dawn really should stop sodomising the Dark Slayer.

She had already more than pushed her luck, and she really wanted to keep things with Faith a secret for now. Partly because Dawn had always wanted to have a secret relationship but mostly because Dawn suspected that even after all Faith's words of submission and the hard pooper pounding Dawn was giving the other girl, or at least contributing to, Faith would probably be hesitant to continue submitting. Coming out too quickly could run the risk of pushing Faith away, maybe even resulting in Dawn losing her which wasn't acceptable.

Ironically her fear of losing the older brunette was why Dawn couldn't convince herself to stop fucking Faith's perfect bubble butt.

Dawn had dreamed of fucking Faith's curvaceous ass for what felt like her entire life but the reality was a million times better. Despite the current stinging sensation Faith's full round ass cheeks felt like they were made to cushion the impact of Dawn's hips as she drilled into the deepest depths of the Dark Slayer's bowels. And Faith's back passage was a thing of beauty. It was perfect. She had nothing to compare it to but Dawn was certain that this perfect ass had been made for her. That Faith's purpose in life was to bend over and take it up the ass for her, just as Dawn's purpose in life was to butt fuck the Dark Slayer.

They were a perfect fit. The closet bottom with the perfect butt, and the closet top with an unquenchable lust for perfect butt. Together they could assume their natural roles and ensure that Faith's perfect butt never went a day without a hard fucking again.

Dawn certainly knew she wasn't going to be able to go another day without being deep inside Faith's ass. She was meant to be inside that wonderfully tight little shit passage as much as possible. It was where she belonged. She belonged deep inside this beautiful brunette's butt, violating the super strong girl's rectum for both their pleasure.

That Faith might doubt that she was clearly meant to be Dawn's anal sex slave had suddenly become unacceptable.

Why? Because the stimulator on Dawn's clit combined with the mental stimulation of roughly sodomising the big tough Slayer had not only caused little Dawnie to cum, but it had melted away her ability to think clearly. She was left a mindless little butt fucker, Dawn using strength she didn't know she had to pound the other girl's pooper, Faith slamming back harder in kind, causing both brunettes to cum harder and become even more lost in the hard session of butt sex.

After more orgasms than she ever had in one sitting before, each so powerful it seemed an insult to compare them to the smaller ones Dawn had felt previously, exhaustion kicked in and Dawn woke up enough from her lust filled haze to momentarily worry about getting caught. But then another orgasm hit and she couldn't give a fuck.

No, that wasn't true. In that moment Dawn wanted to get caught. But not by her mother or anyone else she knew. She wanted her sister to catch her.

Dawn wanted Buffy to see her viciously pounding Faith's ass. She wanted Buffy to slam open her door and then watch mouth open in horror as Dawn slammed Faith's back door to orgasm after orgasm, Dawn smiling at her big sister, wordlessly telling her: do you really want to mess with me?

And then, when Dawn was done with Faith's ass hole, she would tell her bitchy older sister to bend over, pull down her pants and spread her ass cheeks. Buffy would be forced to do it, begging for mercy the whole time, but Dawn wouldn't care. She would shove her strap-on fresh from one Slayer's ass into another's, Dawn taking her big sister's anal cherry and butt fucking her until the mighty Buffy the Vampire Slayer was begging to be her bitch.

Dawn's perverted fantasy pushed her over the edge of an orgasm so powerful it almost knocked her unconscious. Seeing as she was all but out of energy at the time Dawn forced herself to give one final big thrust, burying every inch of her strap-on dildo into the deepest depths of Faith's bowels, luckily causing the raven haired Slayer to once again squeal in orgasmic delight.

It was then Dawn collapsed onto Faith's back in exhaustion.

The Dark Slayer let out an unmistakable groan of discontent and tried to continue thrusting herself backwards, but it just wasn't the same.

Faith thought about rolling them over so Dawn would be laying on her back. That way Faith could have bounced up and down on the dildo. But now the constant stream of orgasms were over Faith was able to think clearly enough and decided that wouldn't be a good idea.

It would be a miracle enough if Joyce or worse B wasn't behind them right now, ready to kick Faith out of the house and then Sunnydale for daring to seduce innocent little Dawnie into fucking her slutty ass, which was no doubt the way they would see it. Yet with the use of her Slayer hearing Faith was only able to detect her own and Dawn's breathing so it seemed they'd actually got away with it. She'd actually got away with having anal sex with little Dawnie, and not even close to the way Faith sometimes imagined it.

Pushing their luck would be a bad idea. Besides, Faith still didn't have permission to move from her current position and the idea of waiting for her new top to order her to move thrilled the now submissive bottom.

Groaning softly Dawn realised her lips were pressed right up against Faith's neck.

Guessing the Vampire Slayer probably liked the twisted undertones of someone kissing her neck Dawn started to do just that, the younger brunette loving the way that this act easily got Faith moaning joyfully. That moaning seemed to re-energise Dawn. Not enough to restart the butt fucking, but enough for her to feel like she could move.

First though Dawn took the opportunity to whisper in Faith's ear, "Who's my bitch?"

"Me Dawnie." Faith groaned, her throat a little sore from all the screaming, "I'm your bitch."

"And who owns your butt hole?" Dawn pushed.

"You." Faith said, unknowingly adding of her own volition, "You own my fucking shit hole. Mmmmm, yeah, the hole I shit from is now a fuck hole for your exclusive use."

Dawn beamed happily. Since she had asked her directly Faith was telling the truth. So, at least in that moment, the Dark Slayer truly thought of herself as Dawn's bitch, and that her ass hole belonged exclusively to Dawn. That was good. That was very good.

"Good." Dawn said, unable to keep her happiness in as she nuzzled Faith's neck, "I wouldn't want to have to share my bitch's butt hole."

Just then both brunettes heard the faint sound of a door opening, and then a slightly less faint sound, "Buffy, Dawn, I'm home!"

The two girls froze for a moment, and then Dawn whispered, "Stay where you are."

With that Dawn lifted herself up and pulled her strap-on cock out of Faith's ass hole. Neither was an easy task given how tired she was and that the older brunette's butt hole seemed reluctant to let the fake dick go, but with a little effort, a faint popping sound and a gasp from Faith the dildo was out and Dawn was bounding out of her room.

When she reached the top of the stairs Dawn positioned herself so that the cock still strapped firmly around her waist was pointing the opposite way while she was peering round the corner, thus ensuring her mother would only see her dressed upper half, "Hey Mom."

Joyce looked up, "Oh, hey Dawnie. Sorry I'm late, things at the gallery were hectic. Is Buffy here?"

"No, she left. But Faith's here. She's..." Dawn paused, thinking on her feet was not her strong suit, "Helping me with the project. We're almost done, but if you want to start dinner without us that's cool. It should be ready."

"That's ok. I'll dish up and wait." Joyce smiled.

"Ok." Dawn smiled back before quickly returning to her room. To her delight Faith hadn't moved a muscle, and Dawn didn't think she could think of an appropriate word for what she felt when she moved round to get a look at the Slayer's ass.

Faith's nicely rounded ass cheeks were a light red which Dawn thought looked really pretty. But what really got her attention was just how stretched open Faith's shit hole remained, that gaping butt hole so open that Dawn could see deep into the Dark Slayer's bowels.

Dawn had dreamed of destroying a ass hole and leaving it gaping like this countless times. Countless times it had been Faith's ass hole that she had dreamed of gaping, making this another one of her wildest dreams come true. And she couldn't be happier. Or at least Dawn thought she couldn't be, until Faith, who had been looking back at her, reached behind herself, grabbed two handfuls of her own shapely ass cheeks and spread them wide open.

Dawn's mouth dropped open. Partly because now she had a better view of Faith's rectum. Partly because this seemingly small act of submission meant so much.

Faith was already trying to please Dawn without being asked. Just like a good little submissive bitch should. Faith proving she was going to make an excellent bitch.

"How's my shit hole looking Dawnie?" Faith asked.

"Beautiful." Dawn sighed, before grinning and allowing her eyes to dart to her full-length mirror, "Why don't you take a look for yourself?

Getting the hint Faith rolled onto her back, sat up and got up off the bed, pausing only to wince as she briefly put her weight down on her sore butt. Not a mistake she would repeat if she could help it.

In a flash the Slayer was standing in front of the mirror, turning around and sticking her ass in its direction.

Faith whistled as she looked back at her thoroughly destroyed butt hole, the Dark Slayer spreading her own ass cheeks again so she could better study the damage her new top had done, "Wow, that's one wrecked rectum..."

"You better get used to it." Dawn grinned wickedly, "Because from now on the only time your butt hole won't be gaping open like that is when I'm using it for my pleasure."

"Promises, promises." Faith grinned, letting go of her butt cheeks as Dawn approached but the usually 'in your face' Slayer couldn't seem to look the little stud who popped her anal cherry in the eye.

"Look at me Faith." Dawn ordered, waiting until the stronger brunette was looking her in the eye before asking, "How does it feel having a loose, gaping ass hole?"

"Good Dawnie." Faith admitted, blushing before and while adding, "I love the feel of my ass hole gaping open because you just fucked the shit out of my shitter. It's like a fucking testament to what a butt pounding stud you are. Fuck Dawn, never thought anyone would actually make me their bitch, but my gaping butt hole says I just got put in my place by a total bitch taming stud. I'm a fucking Slayer, but you made me your bitch so fucking easy... shit, never thought I'd be so easy to tame. But you did it Dawnie. You fucking tamed me."

"Oh, you're not tamed yet Faith." Dawn grinned.

"Tell that to my gaping shit hole." Faith quipped.

"But you're not. You're just broken in. Like your butt hole." Dawn said firmly, "But I'm going to train you, and your butt hole, and when I'm done taming you trust me you'll know... because you'll be nothing but a completely tamed Slayer bitch. My Slayer Bitch. But first, before we go down to eat, how about a little appetiser?"

Following Dawn's glance downwards Faith's eyes briefly locked on to the dildo still strapped firmly around Dawn's waist. Then Faith looked up and grinned at the dominant teen before dropping to her knees and greedily swallowing the first few inches of the strap-on.

Faith paused as for the first time she tasted her own ass on a dildo.

Previously she had kissed a few girls after they had given her a rim job, but they had pretty much just licked around her puckered hole. This dick had been shoved as far as it would go up Faith's pooper, the tip that was now in her mouth having reached the very deepest depths of her bowels.

Apparently the very deepest depths of Faith's bowels were pretty fucking tasty, the Dark Slayer loving the taste of her own ass the moment the flavour hit her taste buds.

Faith wasn't sure which gave her more of a sadistic thrill. The taste of her own ass, or the knowledge that she was doing something so submissive.

In Faith's mind there was nothing more submissive than taking it up the ass, but a close runner-up was going ass to mouth. After all, even though her stretched shit hole was a testament to the fact that she was now a bitch who didn't own her own butt hole she was still a Slayer. She shouldn't be dropping to her knees to suck clean the cock a younger, weaker girl had just used to butt fuck her. And she certainly shouldn't be doing it so eagerly, but here Faith was, sucking on the strap-on which Dawn had just used to sodomise her into submission with ever increasing eagerness.

Faith savoured the humiliating submission of tasting the very deepest depths of her own bowels for a few minutes, making sure every drop of her own anal juices were off the head of the cock. Then when only saliva remained on the head of the toy Faith lowered her lips down about halfway and began bobbing her head up and down, still concentrating on how wonderfully humiliated she felt.

The bad ass Dark Slayer, ass kicker extraordinaire, the real chosen one around here, on her knees sucking the strap-on cock which had turned her previously virgin ass into the exclusive property of little Dawnie, and Faith into little Dawnie's bitch.

Faith honestly didn't think she could feel more humiliated in that moment. Then Faith found a whole new level of wonderful humiliation, her whole body burning with lust as Dawn started softly talking dirty to her, "That's it you little cock sucking slut! Do it! Suck my cock clean of your nasty little Slayer ass! Mmmmmm, I had so much fun fucking your Slayer ass, but it got my nice big dildo all covered in your nasty butt juice, so you've got to clean it for me. You've got to use those cock sucking skills of yours to clean that dildo for me, your new top. Your new Mistress. The girl who now owns that gaping little shit hole between your ass cheeks. Oh God, suck it Faith! Suck my cock you dirty little cock sucker! Show me what a nasty, dirty little cock sucker my new Slayer bitch is!"

Dawn was very careful to whisper her words quietly so her mother wouldn't hear her. She was also very careful to keep an eye on the clock, Dawn knowing that much longer would have her Mom calling up or even worse coming up to check on them.

The idea of getting caught by her Mom still wasn't appealing, and now Dawn wasn't overwhelmed with lust she wasn't sure about the idea of Buffy catching them either. However Dawn just couldn't seem to convince herself to tell Faith to hurry up. Not when she was having this much fun watching the Dark Slayer sucking her cock.

The idea of making Faith taste her own ass had been part of many fantasies for Dawn, but it was normally a very brief moment of perversion. Now she was actually watching it happening Dawn found it an amazing turn on she would have watched for much longer if she could have.

True, Dawn couldn't feel Faith's sensual lips sliding up and down the shaft, not in the way a guy would. Nor could she truly appreciate when Faith started taking inch after inch of the cock down her throat. But Dawn could feel the stimulator inside the harness bashing against her clit with seemingly every movement of Faith's lips, and the dominating feelings she got definitely made this a act she would insist on doing every time she butt fucked her Slayer bitch.

Dawn would also make sure to get plenty of blow jobs, and other things, in front of her mirror like this as she got to study her own reflection, and that of the kneeling Dark Slayer. Of course Dawn's focus was on Faith's still widely gaping butt hole, the young brunette already looking forward to pounding that perfect posterior again to see if she could stretch that shit hole even wider.

Dawn was confident she could achieve that goal, and her goal of completely taming the Dark Slayer. And maybe... some other goals too.


End file.
